BROKEN
by poisonburst
Summary: [CANON - FICLET] - Sudah saatnya kau berhenti dan mencari cinta yang bisa membalas perasaanmu...


aku ingin jadi bagian dari hatimu

tak peduli apa yang harus kukorbankan dan kupertaruhkan

rasa ini menggeliat

membasuh beku dalam jantungku

meskipun aku terdiam

namun aku menyayangimu

**.**

**.**

**.**

tatapan ini butuh jawaban

terjelma dalam asa yang hampir patah

cinta kecilku mengeja

sebentuk rasa yang semakin pekat

kan kukubur sebelum rasa ini berkarat

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"THE HEART BROKEN"**

**A SasuHina One Shot FanFiction  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

A Heart Broken © Zuko Minami, 2010

**Main characters :**

Hinata Hyuuga

Sasuke Uchiha

**Slight:**

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura Haruno

**Warning :**

Canon setting

Future Timeline

* * *

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**~dobby~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Souke, Klan Hyuuga**

Raja siang begitu berwibawa dengan memperlihatkan eksistensinya, berpijar di petala langit.

Cahayanya menebarkan hawa panas di bumi siang ini, menjulur bagaikan lidah api yang menjilat bumi.

Tanah Konoha berdebu.

Hempasan angin yang menggulung debu-debu yang beterbangan seakan-akan menyumbat saluran pernapasan.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan mata _crystal-clear_ nampak serius berlatih di halaman rumahnya.

Seolah tak peduli dengan peluh yang membanjiri pelipis dan lehernya, maupun hawa panas yang menyerangnya.

Tak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu ingin menyudahi latihannya.

Dia adalah Hanabi Hyuuga, adik dari Hinata Hyuuga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu di dapur...**

Dapur itu begitu luas, penuh dengan perabotan yang tertata rapi.

Bau masakan menguar menandakan seseorang baru saja selesai memasak.

Terlihat hanya seorang gadis berambut _indigo _yang sedang berkutat dengan kotak _bento_ di depannya.

Pipinya kemerahan dan wajah cantiknya juga terlihat kusut.

Tapi, konsentrasinya masih berpusat pada kegiatannya, membungkus kotak _bento_.

Atau, benarkah begitu?

_'Hokage-sama bertunangan dengan Sakura-sama'_

_'Wah, mereka pasangan yang hebat, seorang Hokage dan Kepala Rumah Sakit'_

_'Mereka pasangan yang serasi, aku tak sabar menunggu mereka menikah'_

_'Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?'_

_'Kau jangan mengganggu Hinata dulu, Kiba'_

_'Kau bodoh, Hinata'_

_'Hentikan'_

Perlahan air mata mengalir di pipi gadis Hyuuga itu.

Dihapusnya air mata itu dan digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir ingatan yang tadi melayang, berputar-putar di otaknya.

Disentuhnya dadanya pelan.

'_Kami-sama_, sakit,' batinnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata telah terlihat rapi, walau dia hanya mengenakan pakaiannya yang biasanya.

Dia berjalan keluar menenteng kotak _bento _yang tadi disiapkannya.

Sejenak dia berhenti di halaman, dan melihat Hanabi yang sedang berdiri sambil menyeka peluhnya.

Hanabi yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh dan menemukan Hinata yang sedang termenung menatapnya.

Hanabi mengernyit dan perlahan mendekati Hinata, kakaknya.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana, Hinata-_nee_?" tanya Hanabi menyelidik.

"A-aku ingin pergi ke-"

"Tempat Hokage-_sama_?" potong Hanabi cepat.

Hinata terkejut, kemudian dia menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"I-iya," jawabnya lirih.

"Kau ini benar-benar kakakku yang bodoh, Hinata-_nee_," ucap Hanabi sarkastis.

"A-apa maksudmu, H-Hanabi-_chan_?"

_Crystal-clear_ Hanabi menantang _lavender_ Hinata.

"Kau sudah tahu Hokage-_sama _dan Sakura Haruno sekarang adalah tunangan!" sentak Hanabi tajam, dia menekankan pada kata 'tunangan'.

"A-aku..."

"Atau kau sengaja menutup telinga dan pura-pura tidak tahu?" sambung Hanabi semakin menusuk.

"A-aku, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan makan siang untuk Naruto-_kun_, Hanabi-_chan_!" sentak Hinata, entah keberanian darimana dia berkata begitu.

Hanabi melirik kotak di tangan Hinata.

"Terserahlah, asalkan kau tahan mendengar suara sumbang mengenai 'putri Hyuuga mengganggu Hokage yang sudah bertunangan'."

"A-aku tidak mengganggu..." kata-kata Hinata kembali lirih.

"Sudah saatnya kau berhenti mengejarnya, _Neechan_. Dan mulai mencari cinta lain yang tidak akan menyakitimu dan bisa membalas perasaanmu..."

Hinata menunduk mendengar kata-kata Hanabi, pandangannya meredup.

Tapi, sedetik kemudian, "K-kau memang tidak mengerti, Hanabi-_chan_!"

Hinata berlari meninggalkan Hanabi yang hanya bisa menatap punggung kakaknya dengan _crystal-clear_-nya, nanar.

_'Aku memang tidak mengerti, Neechan. Tapi, aku memahami'_

**.**

**.  
**

**..::::..**

* * *

Hinata memasuki gedung Hokage dengan was-was.

Setiap ruangan dan tangga yang dilewatinya seolah membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

Beberapa orang shinobi dan jounin yang berpapasan dengannya hanya disapanya dengan anggukan dan senyum kecil dari bibir manisnya.

Dan Hinata semakin berdebar-debar ketika pandangan para ninja elit Konoha yang berpapasan itu selalu melirik kotak _bento_ yang dibawanya.

Tapi, Hinata tetap mencoba menstabilkan langkah dan berjalan dengan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Tak terasa pintu ruang Hokage sudah berada tepat di depannya.

Hinata sudah bersiap mengetuk sampai sebuah suara dari dalam ruangan, menahan gerakannya.

Suara-suara itu...

"Aw, Sakura-_chan_! Sakit tahu."

"Aku kan hanya menjitakmu, _Baka_."

"Tapi, tenagamu kan terlalu kuat."

"Makanya cepat habiskan makananmu."

"Iya-iya, Sakura-_chan_."

"Bagaimana rasanya, Naruto-_kun_? Jangan bilang tidak enak, aku sudah bersusah payah meninggalkan rumah sakit hanya untuk membuatkan makan siang untukmu."

"Enak kok, masakan buatan tunanganku kan selalu enak."

.

.

'_Kami-sama_, sakit. Aku tidak ingin dengar lagi,' rintih Hinata.

Ditekannya dadanya kuat-kuat mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya.

Seperti Jyuken yang mengenai dirinya sendiri tepat di jantungnya.

Air mata kembali menganak di pipi porselennya.

Sakit.

Hinata hambir saja menjatuhkan kotak _bento_-nya, sebelum kesadaran terakhirnya berhasil membawanya pergi.

Pergi dari ruangan itu...

_'Kau bodoh, Hinata'_

_'Putri Hyuuga mengganggu Hokage yang sudah bertunangan'_

_'Tidak, aku tidak mengganggu. Aku hanya mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintai Naruto-kun'_

Langkah kaki Hinata terhenti di ujung lorong, sebuah balkon.

Di berdiri di tepi balkon.

Air matanya mengalir deras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia tidak mau makan."

Suara seseorang di belakangnya membuat Hinata menghentikan tangisnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana? Padahal Hokage-_sama_ memintanya menempatkan 'dia' di sini agar bisa diawasi."

Suara laki-laki ke dua.

Sepertinya mereka tidak bisa melihat Hinata, karena terhalang tembok.

"Iya, kalau 'dia' sakit, Hokage-_sama_ bisa murka."

"Sudahlah, kita tinggalkan dulu 'dia'."

Langkah dua orang itu menjauh.

'Dia' yang dimaksud adalah, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ya, Hinata hampir lupa bahwa Naruto telah berhasil membawa bungsu Uchiha itu pulang.

_Missing-nin_ itu telah kembali.

Dia sekarang berada di gedung ini, tidak di rumah sakit.

Dan, katanya dia tidak mau makan.

Hinata mengerling kotak _bento_-nya yang masih utuh.

Perlahan diusapnya air matanya.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya, Hinata melangkah menuju sebuah pintu...

Pintu di mana Sasuke Uchiha berada...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali, tak ada jawaban.

Dan dia memutuskan untuk masuk.

Yang menyambut Hinata adalah _onyx_ yang menatap _lavender_-nya dingin, dari pemuda emo yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Pandangan Uchiha itu seolah menelanjangi Hinata, campuran antara dingin dan tanda tanya -apa yang kau lakukan di sini-.

Hinata merasa salah tingkah, _lavender_-nya meredup dan lebih memilih memandang lantai, daripada wajah tampan Uchiha.

Dia ingin pergi dari situasi ini, tapi terlambat, dia sudah masuk dan tak ada jalan keluar...

"Apa?"

"Eh?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke lamat-lamat dan dingin.

_Blush_, wajah Hinata memerah.

Bola matanya bergerak-gerak bingung.

'Iya, apa yang kulakukan di sini...'

"A-aku-"

"Kau gadis Hyuuga itu kan?" potong Sasuke dingin.

Ya, mereka tak pernah berinteraksi sebelumnya 'kan...?

Karena yang ada di pikiran Hinata hanya ada Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto.

"I-iya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ulang Sasuke lagi, ekor matanya mengerling barang yang dibawa Hinata.

"A-aku, hanya i-ingin mengantarkan i-ini," ucap Hinata memperlihatkan _bento_-nya.

"Untuk?"

"U-untukmu, Sa-Sasuke Uchiha..."

Sasuke tahu, Hinata berbohong.

"Apa itu?"

"M-makanan, kudengar, k-kau belum makan." Tangan Hinata berkeringat memegang _bento_-nya.

"Aku tidak ingin makan," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Ta-tapi kau bisa sakit, dan ka-kalau kau sa-sakit, Na-naruto eh Hokage-_sama_ bisa marah," ucap Hinata terbata.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu."

"Ta-tapi, Sasuke..."

Hinata benar-benar merah mukanya malu dan entahlah...

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu, entah kenapa... merasakan sesuatu...

Tak tega?

Lama.

"Baiklah, aku ingin makan..." ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

Hinata mendongak, menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Su-sungguh?"

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat.

Perlahan Hinata maju dan menyerahkan _bento_-nya pada Sasuke.

Dan dia duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang.

Sasuke membuka kotak _bento_ itu dan memakannya tanpa suara.

_Onyx_-nya melirik Hinata yang menunggu dengan cemas.

"Ba-bagaimana rasanya?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk."

"Syu-syukurlah."

"Hanya saja," Sasuke memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, dia menatap Hinata, "Kenapa kau meletakkan banyak irisan tomat pada _onigiri_ ini?"

"Eh, eh, i-itu..." Hinata gugup, karena dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia memberi irisan tomat pada _onigiri_-nya.

"A-apa kau t-tidak suka tomat?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia hanya meneruskan makannya.

Dan Hinata semakin penasaran, wajahnya menatap Uchiha itu, menuntut jawaban.

"Aku suka tomat... Harusnya Naruto merasakan masakan seenak ini."

_Blush_... lagi-lagi wajah Hinata memerah dengan suksesnya.

Entah mana yang membuat wajahnya memerah, tahu bahwa Sasuke mengetahui kebohongannya atau karena Sasuke memuji masakannya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Sudah saatnya kau berhenti mengejarnya, _Neechan_. Dan mencari cinta lain yang tidak akan menyakitimu dan bisa membalas perasaanmu'**

**.**

**.  
**

**_The End_**


End file.
